Et après ?
by Merhle
Summary: Quand deux mondes différents se rencontrent.. [non, c'est pas de la S.F. xD]... histoire issue de mon p'tit cerveau, écrit en une soirée. Inspiré d'un film coréen..vous avez envie d'amour triste & tragique ? venez jeter un oeil !


**Voila une histoire inspirée d'un film coréen, dont la fin m'est restée un peu en travers de la gorge...**

**Pour le moment, c'est du rating K, mais peut être ça évoluera (je vous vois venir, bande de pervers..) **

**

* * *

**

Elle regardait une photo. Ses mains tremblaient, tellement ça lui faisait mal. Tous les souvenirs sont revenus, brutalement, comme une douleur oubliée dans le dos d'une vieille femme.Vraiment bête. Elle revoyait le visage, s'approchant près, très près, trop près. Et après ? c'était juste de l'amour. Tant pis, après tout.

Qui a dit que c'était mal ?

Cet homme... Elle qui n'avait pas connu grand chose de sa vie, à part la foire aux boeufs de Sang-Hok, ce fut la curiosité, d'abord...avant tout le reste.

C'était un après-midi d'automne, et elle dessinait un pivert imaginaire, perchée dans les arbres, au dessus du terrain de sport de l'école (toutes classes confondues) du village. C'était tranquille... Elle ferma les yeux, respira les odeurs... c'était la seconde, juste avant que tout se trouve troublé, dans ce paisible endroit, et que tout changea, bougea, tourna. Ca, elle le sentit.

Tout d'abord il y eu le bruit.

Elle avait entendu celui d'une voiture, d'une grosse voiture, qui s'approchait. Elle ouvrit les yeux, la curiosité trop piquante. Elle vit la décapotable gris métalisé, et les cheveux, juste les cheveux, de la personne à l'intérieur. Au début, elle avait cru que c'était une fille. La voiture fonça, traversa le stade, pour finalement s'arrêter presque au pied de l'arbre. Elle ne bougea pas.

Mais elle jeta un coup d'oeil, juste une seconde, mais ce fut assez pour voir le visage du conducteur, dans le rétroviseur. Elle n'était pas perchée si haute que ça, un coup d'oeil en l'air de la part de l'homme, et elle serait découverte. Celui-ci resta dans sa voiture, très calme, au contraire de celle qui dans les arbres, méditait encore une énième fois ce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir.

Puis, le directeur sortit par les portes de l'école. Il s'arrêta un moment sur le perron, resta à fixer la carrosserie de la décapotable, et se décida alors à s'avance vers l'homme à l'intérieur.

Celui-ci sortit de la voiture, de manière élégante, intimidante.Il portait un tee-shirt, même si le froid commençait à s'installer dans la vallée. Son pantalon était noir, en jean, et le tee-shirt était blanc, avec un col en V. Le genre de chose que personne ne mettrait à la campagne.

Ses cheveux étaient noirs, profond. La coupe était parfaite, on aurait dit qu'il sortait d'un de ces feuilletons policiers de Séoul, la fois ou elle avait vu ça à la télévision.

Ce que elle avait sentit, depuis le départ, c'était que cet homme n'était pas d'ici.

Qui était-il ? et que venait-il faire ici ?

Elle s'appuya contre l'arbre, pour essayer de se fondre dans les feuilles. La position n'était pas très esthètique, ni très confortable, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était juste LE voir.

Il parlait avec le vieux directeur. Elle n'entendait pas les paroles, juste le murmure des mots de l'homme. La voix était douce, mature. Le directeur était plus audible, ayant une voix beaucoup moins grave que son interlocuteur.

Il parlait entre autre de la vieille maison de l'impasse des chats, et de décapotable sans garage.

Mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à entendre, et le vent d'automne, qui commençait à souffler dans cette fin d'après-midi, la gênait. Mais ce fichu vent allait encore commetre une chose plus gênante.

Elle avait posé ses crayons dans un creux d'une branche, et le carnet de croquis à côté. Mais le crayon bleu, en équilibre sur les autres, instable, roula le long de la branche, et tomba droit, sur ses cheveux. Elle se mit la main devant la bouche, pour ne pas crier de surprise, ou d'angoisse, elle ne savait pas. Il dit : "Aïe !", releva sa tête, et ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens.

Il resta un moment à la regarder, elle le singe, pétrifié sur sa branche. Les yeux du directeurs, passaient de l'un à l'autre, attendant sans doute la suite.

Il se pencha alors en avant, ramassa le crayon bleu, puis le tendit vers l'arbre.

Elle resta dans cette position grotesque.

Que fallait-il faire ? prendre le crayon ? oui, c'était ça qu'il voulait. Elle reprit alors le crayon, d'un mouvement rapide, pour éviter la main blanche qui le tenait. C'est là, que son coeur recommença à battre normalement. Et maintenant, que fallait-il faire ? descendre ? ou rester en sûreté, en haut ? ce fut le directeur qui mit fin à toutes les questions qui lui étourdissaient l'esprit.

"- Yul, tu veux bien descendre, nous montrer à quoi tu ressembles aujourd'hui ?"

La question était ironique. Yul ne répondit rien. Elle prit juste le reste des crayons, le carnet, et obligea son corps à descendre de l'arbre. Elle attérit sur l'herbe, sans un bruit.

"-Cet arbre commence à être vraiment vieux, tu sais, il vaudrait mieux que tu arrêtes d'y faire tes quartiers, compris ?"

Yul sentait le regard de l'homme sur elle, et eut l'horrible impression qu'il savait déja tout ce que son fichu coeur peinait à cacher, depuis quelques minutes, déja.

Il lui semblait que en elle, elle se faisait trouer de toute part, par ce regard, comme une misérable planche de carton. Elle se faisait violence pour ne pas partir en courant.

Elle se sentait bête, dans son tablier rouge, et puis son pantalon, vraiment sale. Elle avait l'air de débarquer de la cambrousse la plus totale, alors que lui semblait sortit d'un conte de fées, d'un rêve, de la capitale..

"-Je te présente Hiro Nehjin, de Séoul."

Oh non. Yul aurait bien voulu n'importe quoi à la place de ces présentations officielles. Elle allait devoir le regarder. Elle le fit, tentée, pendant quelques secondes. Mauvaise idée, son coeur s'accèlera brusquement, que cela la surprit elle-même, elle faillit mettre sa main sur sa poitrine, pour essayer d'en apaiser les battements. Mais cela aurait été directement la dénoncer, elle se retient à temps. Même si un petit frémissement de sa main, d'un geste qu'on stoppe à peine commencé, la trahit malgré elle. Elle était sûre qu'il l'avait remarqué.

"-Hiro, je vous présente notre jeune Yul, qui est encore à l'école derrière vous."

Plus que jamais avant, elle sentit son regard perçant. Elle se concentra sur les teintes de l'herbe, près de ses peds à lui.

"-Le singe."

Tellement surprise, elle releva la tête d'un coup, mais se ressaisit à temps. Elle n'avait vu que son sourire. Le plus beau du monde, certainement. La remarque était sortie si naturellement de sa bouche...

Et puis après tout, elle pouvait bien être tout ce qu'il voulait, si c'était lui qui le decidait.

Le directeur enmena l'homme à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Après un salut bref et un signe de tête de la part des deux hommes, elle partit à travers le stade, marchant, tenant sur ses jambes comme elle pouvait, serrant son calepin et ses crayons dans ses mains de campagnarde, et parmis eux le crayon bleu.

* * *

Le soir.

Yul était assise, devant sa soupe.

Elle avait été dans les vapes toutes la soirée, ne savant pas très bien ce qu'elle faisait, et brusquement, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait fait de la soupe pour une légion entière, ce qu'il ne lui plaisait guère, car cela signifiait qu'elle allait en manger pendant une semaine. Minimum.

Elle vivait seule. Sans mère, père, ni frère, ou soeur. Il y avait bien un oncle de la ville, qui passait de temps en temps, et qui, Yul le savait, se plaisait à regarder par le trou de la serrure de la salle de bain quand elle s'y trouvait. Quand elle était petite, elle prenait ça pour un jeu. Pouvoir se déplacer dans la salle de bain sans que l'oncle la voit par le petit trou.., mais maintenant... Enfin, il venait de moins en moins.

Tant mieux.

Elle regardait sa soupe, toujours aussi peu affamée.

Le visage ne l'avait pas quitté de la soirée. Il flottait, devant ses yeux, formant une barrière mentale entre elle, et le reste du monde.

... Mais qui était-ce ? et qu'est ce que un homme aussi..différent venait faire par ici ? elle aurait donné bien plus que ses 10 litres de soupe pour pour le savoir.

Elle regarda le crayon bleu, posé avec les autres, sur une table plus loin, puis elle regard sa soupe. Le crayon, la soupe. Le crayon, la soupe. S'arrachant à son coussin de sol, elle s'approcha à quatres pattes de la table, prit le crayon bleu délicatement. Elle l'approcha de son visage, le renifla. Passa d'un bout à l'autre du crayon ses narines. Rien. Pas la moindre odeur spéciale n'était restée dessus.

Elle se sentit bête.

Elle ferait mieux de retourner manger sa soupe.

Au lieu de ça, elle la vida dans l'évier, et partit se coucher.

Yul était allongée, dans le noir de sa chambre. Ferma les yeux. Mais il réapparut.

* * *

**Voilaaa **

**Je prends toutes les remarques :-)**

**ps : Si vous voulez voir le film, il est en sous-titrés sur dailymotion.. il s'appelle "One millionaire's first love" (ne vous arrêtez pas au titre pompeux, c'est vraiment bien...)**


End file.
